


Stars and Scars

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, F/M, acomaf, mates being there for each other, post ACOWAR, rhysand is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Rhysand wants to cheer Feyre up.





	Stars and Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated.

Rhys’ POV

Ever since the war, Feyre hadn’t been herself. I knew she needed time to process the deaths and horrors she witnessed, but I could also see how the guilt was eating her away. I hadn’t seen her smile in months. She asked me for time, and I granted that request. I could feel her falling deeper and deeper into that pit of dispair, and it would soon swallow her whole. I needed to save her before it broke her completely.

She needed a distraction, something to break the cycle of guilt and greif. I sent a tendril of my power out to Azriel, asking him to return to Velaris. Currently, he and his shadows were gathering information about the mortal queens’ movements. He’d hate me for taking him from his duty, but he would know where to find what I needed.

I made my way lazily across the roof of the townhouse, pausing to unfurl my inky wings. I sat, content to let the sunlight warm them. Not long after I had called, Azriel landed breathlessly, a bead of sweat dripping from his brow.

“What?” Was all the shadowsinger said, cocking his head quizzically.

“Hello to you, too,” I grinned, dipping my head. “Our High Lady is in need of our assistance,” I responded, Azriel lifted a brow in confusion, but stayed silent. “I need a favor….”

—————————

Feyre’s POV

The sun shone brightly upon the florists quarters, casting it’s warmth through the open air market that Elain, Lucien and I had wandered to. Elain had decided our home was bleak, and in desperate need of “a woman’s touch.” Thus, she took it upon herself to brighten it by way of gardening.

“How about these?” Elain inquired, pointing to a packet of gladiolus seeds. “They’re usually yellow, and they only bloom at night. I could plant them in the sill outside your and Rhys’ window,” she cooed, turning to me.

“That sounds lovely, Elain.” I mumbled, forcing a small smile to my lips. Lately, it had been difficult to feel happy. To feel anything really, besides the gaping hole where my heart had been. So many things weighted me down. Mor had said that war leaves scars, but I didn’t think it would be this painful.

“Feyre, you will heal. It will just take time,” Elain murmured, concern lacing her voice. “We’re all here for you. We went through it too. You can conquer it, I know you can.” My heart lifted the tiniest bit as I recalled the strength she and Nesta had shown in that final battle. Yes, perhaps I could learn to live with this feeling; could learn to not let it overwhelm me. I met her warm brown eyes as she took my hand and squeezed. “I know,” I told her. “Thank you.”

Her mate appeared from around the corner, his copper hair shining in the mid day sun. “Have you found anything, my love?” Lucien asked her, peering over her shoulder. She leaned into his touch, but shook her head.

“I think we should start making our way home. Will you join us Feyre?” Elain inquired, turning back to me. I gave her a ghost of a smile as I summoned my wings. “No, thank you. I think I’ll fly,” I answered, and with one powerful stroke of my wings, I was airborne. When I stole one small glance back at my sister before banking for the opposite side of the river, she was smiling from ear to ear.

—————————

Rhys’ POV

Several hours after my initial request, Azriel found me in the sitting room, his arms full of small glass orbs.

“I see you found what I asked for,” I drawled from my seat by the window,

Smirking, Azriel replied, “Took me three hours of flying around and I had to call in some favors, but yes, yes I did.” I quirked an eyebrow at him in surprise.

“I didn’t realize it would require so much effort. How horrible that must have been for you, to actually work!”

Azriel snorted, rustling his wings as he set the orbs onto the couch. Almost instantly, the orbs started to give off a yellowish glow.

“Good luck,” he taunted as he prowled out the door. I rolled my eyes at his back and set to work creating my mate’s surprise.

—————–

Feyre’s POV

Sweat pooling down my back, I gritted my teeth as I landed roughly on the roof. Exhausted from the flight, I remembered to vanish my wings moments before I slunk into a chair. I felt a rush of my mate’s excitement at my return radiate down the bond, but was too tired to recirocate it. A note appeared on the small table beside me, and I sighed before reading it.

“Come to the dining room,” was all it said. I felt a small smile creep onto my face at that, and summoned the strength to stand.

As I glided down the stairs, the first thing I noticed was the music. The beautiful, enchanting music that we had danced to at Starfall. The memory of that night, the time Rhys and I had shared, made my heart swell. And at the bottom of the steps stood my mate. Clad in his usual black dress shirt that hugged his chest, it was unbuttoned just enough to let the upper portion of his Illyrian tattoos show. I paused halfway down to drink him in.

When he noticed, he straightened and sent a burst of amusement through our bond. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh?” I crossed my arms, stubborn as ever, and he laughed. “I feel a bit under dressed compared to you.” Glancing down, he seemed to dinally notice my dirty tunic and plain pants. Rhys’ eyes crinkled as he waved a hand and my sodden clothes shifted into a mesmerizing, flowing black dress. The straight, shimmering skirts swept the floor. Silver whorls slid up the delicate sheer sleeves and across the fitted bodice. “Better?” He asked coyly.

“It’s beautiful,” I told him, smiling softly as I took his outstretched hand.

He led me toward the kitchen, with delight twinkling in his violet gaze. His next words came out in a rush. “Now Az and I both worked very hard on this, so I hope you’ll enjoy it,” He remarked, stopping me with a hand on my shoulder. “Now close your eyes.”

I did, and let Rhys’ gentle touch guide me into the dining room. The scents of rich, spiced wine and carefully cooked roast filled my nostrils. His hand slip from my shoulder as he moved in front of me. “Okay, open.”

Tears pricked my eyes as I gasped and beheld what was in front of me. Stars, at least a hundred of them, suspended from the ceiling of the dining room. They glowed brilliantly, flickering in the fading light let in from the window. Below them sat an elegant meal; two places set at the carved oak table.

Tenatively, Rhys inquired, “Do you like it?”

Pure joy flooded through me, the first I had felt in some time. “I didn’t need you to give me the stars,” I answered, turning to him, “but they do look lovely in my dining room.” Relieved, Rhys gave me a warm smile of his own.

“Actually, they’re glowworms. Azriel rounded them up from the caves outside the city this afternoon.” He pulled out my chair and motioned for me to sit. “The little things are actually quite picky; they only glow in places they feel completely comfortable.” Placing a kiss on my hair, he added sincerely, “I needed to see you smile again, Feyre.”

He took his place across from me, and I did just that. My old self was shining through once again. I now understood that my scars truly would heal, with help from those I loved.

Looking at him from beneath my lashes, I purred, “Well, obviously they love it here, so…. Can we keep them?” Rhys blinked in surprise, and his roaring laughter echoed through the townhouse.

“For you, Feyre darling, anything.”


End file.
